Men
Men is the eighteenth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on April 17, 2000. It was directed by Guy Norman Bee and written by Lance Gentile. Synopsis Yokas continues to have marital difficulties with Fred and when she meets up with an old flame at the scene of a car accident, she finds herself very tempted to accept his invitation to meet him in his hotel room to catch up on old times. Doc's dad ends up in intensive care leaving Doc with some hard decisions. A perp accuses "Candyman" of stealing money from him when he arrested him. Davis believes the criminal and is not sure how he is going to answer IAB's questions about what happened, even though he didn't see anything happen. The police station takes on the fire station in a basketball game. Full Summary Recovered from his gunshot wounds and denied full disability insurance benefits, Candyman returns to work. Candy, Bosco, Yokas, Sully and Davis chase a fleeing pimp, Red, seen beating one of his girls. Apprehended, Red tells the cops that Candy stole $200 from him during the scuffle. Davis wants to investigate the charge, but Bosco tells him that officers must support each other due to the dangers of the job. Red files a formal complaint that the Internal Affairs Bureau (IAB) investigates. Candyman confronts Davis about the rookie's impending testimony before IAB investigators. Davis vows he will never be a corrupt cop like Candy, but the veteran tells Davis it's only a matter of time before the rookie surrenders his moral superiority. After agonizing over his IAB testimony, Davis is surprised when Red withdraws his complaint. At a cops-versus-firefighters basketball game, Candy slams Davis to the floor and threatens him before other players restrain both men. Meanwhile, Doc's father, John, who has not been taking his medication because he wants to die, suffers a myocardial infarction. At Mercy Hospital, Doc insists that all measures be used to try and save his father's life, although Morales questions whether such actions are in her patient's best interest. But after losing his mother and wife, Doc cannot bear to have the last important person in his life taken away. Morales expresses the hope that maybe she will become as significant as the others. She convinces Doc to say good-bye to his dad and take him off life support. Doherty promises Danny Rojo, a worker whose legs are severely cut and trapped by the blades of a factory mixing vat, that his limbs will not be amputated. After much hard work, he succeeds in releasing Danny intact. Cast Main Also Starring * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * Jeremy Bergman as Charlie Yokas * Wendell Pierce as Officer Conrad “Candyman” Jones * Nahanni Johnstone as Nicole Guest Starring * David Anzuelo as Danny Rojo * Stephen Beach as Dr. Knox * Bob Cea as Porter (credited as Robert Cea) * Elaina Erika Davis as Receptionist * Ossie Davis as Mr. Parker * Mitchell Greenberg as Greenberg * Gano Grills as Red * Peter Francis James as Dr. Piskell * María Cristina Jiménez as Theresa Rojo * Chazz Menendez as Perez * Peter Rini as Charlie Green * Sean Runnette as Chet * David Wolos-Fonteno as Captain Haynes (credited as David Fonteno) * Malcolm Devine as Waiter (listed as uncredited) Trivia/Notes None listed Music * Julia Fordham: "Falling Forward" * The Exies: "Baby's Got a New Resolution" Gallery Men.jpg Quotes Sully: We're bound to win the cup this year with you playing. Fire's won it three years in a row and I'm sick of their crowin'. Davis: I'm tellin' you, I'm not that good. Sully: I've seen you play. Davis: When? Sully: When your dad was coachin'. Davis: I was 12. Sully: Raw talent doesn't go away. ---- Bosco: Yep, those boys in blue are gonna bring the Camelot cup back where it belongs tonight. Faith: I wouldn't be too cocky, Bos. The fireman beat us last year, 60-45. Sully: Yeah, but that was before our secret weapon, 6 foot 4, Tyrone Davis! Davis: Oh, no, I'm not that good. Bosco: Yeah elbows are gonna be flyin' tonight with Davis at center and me at point guard. We're gonna kick some bucket boy ass! ---- Yokas: Come on, Fred. I gotta use the bathroom. Fred: I’d give it a few minutes if I were you. Yokas: You know, you could at least open a window. ---- Davis: Hey, glad you're doin' alright, man. Candyman: Better than alright, junior. I got titanium pins, and silastic graft, I'm bionic, baby. ---- Bosco: You got somethin' in your hair. Faith: Oh, damn! Damn it! It's puke! (Bosco laughs) Charlie threw up this morning and then I cleaned it up, no help from Fred, and I take a shower and I'm halfway out the door...surprise. Vesuvius erupts again. Eww. Bosco: God, I can't wait to have kids. Faith: Oh my God. I can't believe my life has come to this. I cannot believe I can walk around half the day and nobody even notices that I have puke in my hair. ---- (about the guy stuck in the machine) Jimmy: He doesn't want to lose his leg. Kim: Nobody wants to lose their legs. Jimmy: It's his choice, you heard what he said. Bobby: Jimmy, he'll die! Jimmy: Maybe he'd prefer that. ---- Carlos: What’s the problem partner? Chet: I tied one on last night and I got a headache I can’t shake. Carlos: Well, there’s a screwdriver in your head. Chet: Yes sir, I noticed that. ---- Bobby: Whoa, whoa, what are you doin' here? Kim: I came to play, what do you think? Bobby: I didn't know that you could play. Kim: You never asked. Bosco: Kim's FDNY, if she wants to play, she should play. Bobby: Hey, relax, Stuart Little. Since when are you such a suffragette? You don't have any girls on your team. Bosco: Hey, man, it's not my fault none of them showed up. ---- Candyman (blocks a shot playin' basketball): I may be fat and slow, but Candyman got game, baby. ---- Bosco (throwing wads of paper into the trash can, he keeps making it): I am so hot tonight. I'm even amazing myself. ---- Candyman: So word has it you're gonna support this pimp with IAB. Davis: Well, I'm not gonna say I saw somethin', 'cause I didn't. But if they ask, I'm gonna say that no one did anything about his accusation. Candyman: So what do you wanna do? A cavity search? Davis: Did you take the money? Candyman: Even if I said no, you wouldn't believe me. Now, you don't see pimps or dealers like Red working the street when I'm on my beat. You know why? Davis: Yeah. They're afraid of getting rolled. Candyman: If I arrest them, they're back on the corner before I finish my paper work. So I give them a beating and a shaking and whatever falls out is mine. It almost evens out the fact that I net 32.5 a year, I drive a ten year old ford and I have two kids in a one bedroom apartment. Davis: So is that the little story that you tell yourself to justify being a theif? Candyman: How far are you going to go to prove that you are not your father's son? Davis: This has nothing to do with my dad. Did you take that pimps money or not? Candyman: When, huh? The bastard was wrestling me! It's none of your damn business, kid. Davis: I don't see things that way. Candyman: Talk to me in a few years. Davis: I'm never gonna be like you, Candy. Candyman: Give it time, junior. Give it time! ---- Davis: You think that pimp's gonna be safe in lockup over night? Sully: Would you stop? It was a $200 beef. The sock filled with pennies only comes out for a grand or more. Davis: Ah, so, you think it's funny. What about that cop who worked over at the 96? Sully: Doesn't Candy deserve the same rights as any skel on the street? Davis: If it was two perps, we would've checked the pockets, probable cause, end of story. Sully: But it wasn't two perps. It was a pimp with a rap sheet a mile long, and a cop with 23 years on the job. Davis: So what? Doesn't mean that I'm lookin' away again the next time he commits a crime right in front of my face. ---- Bosco: There was this sergeant, Stevens, remember him Sully? Sully: Kenny Stevens, yeah. Bosco: Guy used to write up everybody for nothing: no hat, taking a nap. Well, he was out there by himself one night getting the holy hell beat out of him. Put out a 10-13, nobody heard it. Know what he said when he got out of the hospital? "Point taken." Davis: So, what? You threatening me? Bosco: No, Davis. I'm educating you. Category:Episodes Category:Season One